Never Never Land
by Morning
Summary: After giving this story a read through I found it needed serious tweakage. So I'm going to go over each chapter and will re-post after it's been tweaked
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the biker mice from mars they are owned by the creators of the cartoon series. I make no profit from the creation 

of this story and do so only for entertainment purposes. I do however own Morgan Blair, Shimar Muyo, and Jamul Langer they are invention's of my imagination. I have to add that again without the guidance of two remarkable young writers I would never have been able to get this finished. My deepest thanks Bookworm and Red for taking the time to share all that marvelous gray matter.

Never Never land 

Second star to the right and straight on till morning. Lost children aren't the only ones who find their way there, but only children can stay.

Part 1 

Finally after looking, for what seemed like an eternity, she had landed a position. All those horrible interviews and miles of walking had paid off and she found a real job. The salary was great and the hours looked to be pretty reasonable. So this weekend would be spent taking it easy, resting up for the new workweek and of course the needed shopping to coordinate just the right outfits for her new position.

The only down side was the fact that she had to come through this section of town. What was the city trying to do?  Half the buildings look as if a bomb had hit them and the rest were just foundations, as if someone had snatched the top floors right out of the ground, "urban renewal, go figure," she thought while trying to see through the rain that was covering her windshield.

Morgan Blair, an attractive, sepia skinned African American woman, in her late twenties, had only been back in Chicago for little more than 6 months. She had recently graduated from one of New York's top fine arts colleges and was determine to carve out a successful art career in the windy city. Of course her new job had little to do with her craft, but it would pay the bills until she could save enough to start her own gallery.  She drove her new silver, pick-up truck, a graduation gift from her parents, as quickly as the law would allow even though, along with the rain, the streetlights where few and far between which made seeing that much more difficult. Thankfully there wasn't too much traf ……

Before she could finish her thought, a large image moved directly across her path and she slammed down on her brakes trying to avoid hitting it. Unfortunately she didn't stop soon enough and felt the sickening jolt of her truck knocking the object out of the way. Morgan swerved to a stop and held onto the steering wheel, so hard, her hands shook too frightened to move. She attempted to catch her breath, all the time praying that it was a garbage can or a loose piece of metal that might have fallen from one of the decaying builds. Daring to look up, the dim light of the lone streetlamp showed what she had actually hit, lying against the curb was a downed motorcycle and not far from it was a motionless body.

"Oh my, God," whispered from her shaking lips. The expression was something many used as just an expression of surprise but Morgan uttered it as an actual prayer. She pried her hands off the steering wheel and with shaking weak legs slowly climbed out and walked over to the still body. She knew enough first aid not to move them, but she just had to see if they where still breathing. She took hold of the person's shoulder and tugged pulling them over until they lay completely on their back. It was a man of considerable size with an odd-looking motorcycle helmet covering his head. She tried to find a way to take it off, but it seemed to be attached up under his chin. The best she could do was feel his neck and try to get a pulse. He must have had a thick beard because she had to push through a lot of hair before she could touch his skin, but a sigh of relief rushed over her when she was able to feel a strong but usually fast heartbeat.

If his heart was beating then he must still be breathing, but that didn't mean that he wasn't badly hurt. She ran back to her truck to dig in her bag and retrieve her cell phone only to remember that it was left at the phone shop for repairs earlier that day. She ran her hands through the small twists of wet black hair trying to figure out what she should do next. Then she looked up and noticed a phone booth about a block and a half away. Thank heaven; she could use it to call for help.

Reaching behind her seat she pulled out a small gray and white stadium blanket. She carried it back over to the injured man and laid it over him, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I have to leave you for a few minutes. There's a phone a little ways up the street. Don't move I'll be right back with some help, I hope."

Before she could stand the stranger grabbed hold of her hand, " Please don't," a low voice emitted from the helmet. Morgan jumped in surprise and tried to pull her hand away,  

"No please, I won't hurt you, just don't call any one." he released her hand showing that he wasn't a threat.

Morgan stood up and back away rubbing her wrist, "I think you are really hurt and I can't just leave you out here in the rain. I have to get you some help."

"No honestly, I'm okay. Where's my bike?"

"I think it's as banged up as you are, but it's over there," Morgan point to the bike laying a few feet away.

"Please Miss, if you would just help me up and back on her, I'll be outta your hair." 

"But…"Morgan couldn't help but be moved by his honest plea, his voice was so sincere and she had to do something. She knelt back down and waited for him to make the next move. 

It was obvious the man was in a great deal of pain as he tried to get himself up off the ground. He tried to brace himself up on his right elbow but groaned when he put any pressure on his arm and he immediately lay back on the ground.

"This ridiculous, you can hardly sit up, I have to get you some kind of help. Look do you have any friends or family that would come get you?"

He stopped as if he were trying to figure out the answer to her question, "I…I…I don't remember exactly. My mind is just a little cloudy."

That's it I have to call somebody. Please, you need medical attention you could die. Are you running from the law? Whatever you did its not worth possible dying for."

"I'm not a criminal, but I have my reasons, please just help me to my bike and I'll be okay, please." he was almost begging.

"All right, but I know this is a mistake," Morgan reached down and slid her arm under his left shoulder and around his back. He took a bracing breath and leaned up on her as she tried to give him a little leverage to stand. He moaned but ignored the pain until they clumsily got him to his feet and Morgan almost buckled from the weight of this very tall and heavy man. They walked slowly over to the cycle and Morgan let him lean against the lamp post while she walked over and lifted the heavy bike up right causing the destruction of three of her newly manicured nails.

Strangely once upright the machine stood on its own and the rider walked over to gently touch the brown leather seat, "You okay, Darlin?" the stranger soothed as if the machine were a trusted friend. Morgan just watched and shrugged it off remembering how many times her friend, Jamul, would talk to his motorcycle like it was alive, the only strange thing was his bike never responded as this one seemed to.

Before he could even mount the machine he almost toppled over and Morgan grabbed him full around the waist with both her arms. "Look, I promise I won't call any body, but at least come sit in my truck for a couple of seconds just until you get a little more stable and we can get out of the rain." He turned his helmeted head toward her and nodded in agreement.

Morgan supported most of his weight the short distance to her truck. She opened the door and he struggled to get into the front seat. Finally in, he lay back and took a breath to let the pain subside a little.

She walked to the driver's side; her motor was still running so she flipped the heat on since they were both shivering from the cold rain that had drench their bodies. She remembered the thermos from lunch and knew there was a little warm coffee still in it. She retrieved the large metal sliver cylinder with the red plastic cup and twisted off the top, "something warm would do us both some good," she said as she removed the cup and poured out the warm black liquid. Turning to the stranger she held the cup for him to take a drink, "its okay, its just coffee," she smiled holding it closer.

He turned to face her and debated for a second then with some difficultly raised his injured right arm and leaned up slightly to remove the helmet.  Morgan heard a slight hissing sound then saw him slip it off his head and turned to look at her.

Her first reaction was to sit and stare at him, and then she calmly asked, "Is there a reason for that?"

He looked at her, "A reason for what?"

"That a grown man would put on a mask, sunglasses and a motorcycle helmet and then go riding out into the dark Chicago night, in the rain? Do you have some sort of a death wish?" Morgan was mad that what seemed like some sort of childish practical joke could have gotten them both killed.

The stranger chuckled but stopped as the pain shot through his ribs, " I'm not wearing a mask and the shades, are a story you wouldn't believe, if I told you." He lay back trying to relieve the ache in his sides.

Morgan looked at him in disbelief, sat the thermos on the floor in front of her and reached over to touch his face. He made no movements to stop her and let her run her hand down his fur covered cheek, touch his ear and even tug slightly on the hair hanging on his shoulder.

In shocked realization Morgan snatched her hand away, threw open the door, jumped out of her truck and took off running. She stopped suddenly and looked back to see if he were following her. After thinking for a second she laughed at herself and walked back to the truck, opened the door again and saw that he hadn't mode a move. She took an embarrassed breath, got back in the truck and sat down.

The man who's features resembled a large tan mouse reached up to remove the black glasses with the green and yellow lens and laid them on the seat next to him. In one motion he rubbed his eyes, forehead and pushed the long tan hair away from his face, "And that's why you can't call any of the authorities, please don't run out again, I couldn't catch you if I wanted too."

"I'm sorry you caught me a little off guard. You're not what I was expecting to see," Morgan apologized.

"Nope, I guess not, don't worry about it. If the circumstance were different and you were on my world, maybe I do the same thing." 

Morgan knew he didn't mean to sound insulting, but she was just the same, "Oh and just what world do you come from where I would cause you to go screaming into the night." 

He looked at her and realized how what he said must have sounded, "Mars, but just like you, I wouldn't have run very far," he gave her a weak smile.

She returned the smile, "Mars huh? Well I guess, it's as good a place to be from as any, but if I can't take you to the hospital I have to get you to where you are staying. Somebody has to be helping, you just tell me where to take you and maybe they'll be able to take care of your injuries."

A frightening puzzled expression filled his face, "I don't know, I…I can't remember."

Morgan touched his shoulder, "Don't worry, it will come back. You probably got a slight concussion when you smacked into the sidewalk. I'll take you to my place for tonight and I'm sure things will be clearer in the morning."

"My bike, what about my bike?" 

"Boy, guys are the same no matter what planet they come from. You have probably broken your arm and who knows what else, you can't remember where or who you are and you are in the hands of, for all you know, somebody that might turn you over to the nearest alien reward center and you are worried about your bike?

He smiled looking at her with trust in his pink eyes and reached up to touch her face. "I don't think a lovely lady like you would do that. I've learned early who I can trust and who I can't so; I'm not worried about that. 

Morgan could feel her face getting hot and the way he looked at her made her heartbeat speed up. "Oh …well…okay. You don't have to worry about your bike; I can pull it into the back. I transport a friend of mine's bike all the time. You just lay back and relax and I'll load it up and we can get out of this rain and see what I can do to patch you up," he smiled and nodded but not before running his finger gently down her cheek before taking his hand away. 

Morgan coughed nervously trying to catch her breath for a whole different reason, then reached down to pulled off her black high-heeled pumps knowing they would just get in the way. She got back out and ran to the flatbed section of her truck and pulled the door open trying to ignore how cold the wet ground felt to her stocking feet. The wooden planks where still in there from the other day, when she and her friend Jamul had gone to the moto-cross finals. She pulled them out and made a small ramp. She went back to the motorcycle and the motor was now humming softly, he must have some sort of remote control to start it from inside the truck.

 Pushing the cycle to the truck was no problem but she stood looking at the height from the ground to the truck. "I'm never going to get this way up there," but she was going to give it the best try she could. Taking a deep breath she started to push the machine expecting to struggle but to her surprise it moved up the ramp on it's own stopping when it was just the right distance in the truck.

"Well that's convenient. You move by yourself, why not? He's a Martian who looks like a grown up Simon and you can drive yourself, so what else is new?" She shook her head and climbed up into the truck, pulled up the planks and completely covered the bike with a large, heavy, waterproof, canvas tarpaulin. Of course her new gray linen suit was ruined not to mention the expensive matching gray rain coat, but it was all to solidify interplanetary relations," she giggled wondering if she could deduct their cost off of next years taxes.

After all was secure she finally got back in the drivers seat exhausted and frozen. The warm heat felt so good on her icy toes, feet and legs. She looked over to see how her rider was doing and his head leaned against the window and he appeared to have fallen asleep. She reached over pushing up the sleeve of the leather jacket he wore and again she felt a strong steady rapid pulse. Letting him sleep with a possible head injury wasn't the wisest thing to d, but maybe with Martians it was their way of healing. Regardless, she wasn't going to wake him up. He would need to be at least a little rested if she were going to try and get him to her apartment which thankfully was below street level.

"Okay, Miss Good Samaritan, what have you gotten yourself into now?" she sighed and sat for a second watching him sleep. "Well, I have to say one thing, I don't know how Alvin and Theodore turned out, but one can only hope it was as gorgeous as you," she laughed softly at her private little joke and pulled off to head for home.

To be continued….


	2. Never Never Land Part 2

Never Land

 Part 2

Morgan squinted trying to block out the light that had rudely awakened her. She knew it was Saturday but force of habit caused her to wake at her normal 6:00 AM. Why was every muscle in her body aching like she had just run a 3-day marathon and why was she still in her clothes? Then it all came back to her, as she crept out of the bed and walked to her door opening it softly to see if the sun had disturbed her interplanetary houseguest. He was still asleep on the floor where he passed out. She didn't want to remember the struggle of getting him down the stairs and into her basement apartment, which was probably the reason for her achy body.

She sighed, closed the door and striped off all the soiled, wrinkled clothes and head for the bathroom. Turning on the shower she stepped into the warm flowing water and washed away the dirty rain and mud. If it wasn't heaven, it came pretty doggone close.

Snatching the nearest towel from the wall she dried and went back to her bedroom grabbing a pair of green flannel lounging pants, white tee shirt, slipping her feet into her well worn, pink and purple, booty slippers. Taking a long white cotton cloth, she had left hanging on the back of her big black rocking chair; she wrapped the material tightly around her head concealing her wet messy hair.

Walking back into the living room she contemplated what to do with her visitor. She couldn't just let him lay there in those wet grimy clothes, not only did he smell musky, but Martian or not it could make him sick. She walked over to see if she could wake him and not give him a heart attack in the process, "Hey, hey Simon. Come on wake up, you have to get those wet clothes off," she said kneeling down and shaking him gently on the shoulder.

The Martian stranger tried to open his eyes but covered them with his arm blocking out the light of the morning sun, "Would you mind making it a little darker, the light really hurts my eyes," he requested in a sleepy, husky, voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry hold on a minute," Morgan stood up and went to pull the blinds covering the large window that let in most of the sunlight during the morning hours. It was odd how the apartment was situated so the morning sun could stream in even though her window was below the sidewalk.

"Is that better?" she smiled taking a seat on the coffee table.

"Yeah thanks, but if you could get my specks it would help even more."

Morgan at first didn't know what he was talking about, but then remembered the strange sunglasses she'd brought in the night before and set on the stand by her bed. "Just a second I'll get them." She retrieved the odd glasses and handed them to him. He slipped them on his face then smiled being able to see her clearer, "I got a little trouble seeing and the specks help me focus."

Do you remember anything more now that you've rested? I know somebody must be worried about you." Morgan blushed seeing the admiring scan he was giving her.

He laid his head back and tried to concentrate, but it was still vague and fuzzy. "Sorry, it's still clear as mud." 

"We have time. I'm sure you'll remember before too long, but for now you really need to clean up and change those clothes." Morgan held her nose and waved her hand.

"Yeah I guess dirty wet fur does smells pretty bad. You mind if I borrow your shower?" 

"No, in fact I insist. Can you make it on your own, you banged yourself up pretty bad last night?"

"Yeah, I think if you can just give me a hand standing, I can make it." 

Morgan smiled and knelt back down. He rolled over on his side and with one arm around her shoulder slowly stood. He was a little wobbly at first, but with her help they made it to the bathroom. He sat down on the toilet seat cover and caught his breath, the pain in his arm and ribs were still pretty bad but he could tell they were not broken.

"I don't think you can stand long enough for a shower," she plugged up the tub and began filling it with semi hot water. "Let me help you off with the coat and vest and you can handle the other things yourself."

Taking off the glasses he placed them on the back of the toilet and with her help, he slowly removed his injured arm out of the long sleeved leather coat. She helped him ease off the black leather vest. He pulled off the odd brown glove and she reached behind him, moving his thick dirty ponytail and removed the red scarf wrapped around his neck. Kneeling down in front of him, she put a towel on her lap and lifted his foot to help pull of his black biker boots.

"Umm… you don't have to do that," he said, shocked that she wouldn't mind such a dirty humbling task.

"Like you can get them off yourself. It's okay really. I don't mind," she looked up at him and the ember twinkle in his eyes made her breath catch. She looked down quickly and pulled the other boot off.

Standing she reached up to a white metal basket that hung on the wall and put the shampoo and body wash on the back of the tub. "I'll take these thing out and hang the in the kitchen to dry.  Just toss the pants over in the corner and I'll get them later," she left him closing the door behind her. 

The dirty Martian wasn't too keen on the whole bath idea, but he had to admit he was a little overly ripe, even for him. He rubbed his injured shoulder and grit his teeth to reach up and undo the leather cord that kept his hair confined. He shook loose the masses of dirty tan hair that fell down around his shoulders and almost to his waist. He began removing the belts, kneepads, anything else that needed removing and eased over to the tub. The water was almost to the top, so he shut it off and slowly slid into the hot but relaxing water. 

After more than an hour Morgan got a little worried and knocked on the bathroom door, "Hey Simon, you okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I need something to put on."

"No problem. I stepped out and picked you up a few things. I hope they fit, I guessed the sizes?" She reached arm hand into the door just enough to get the bag as close to him as possible. A long snake like thing wrapped around the bag and she screamed, releasing it quickly.

"Sorry, it's just… my…tail."

"Your tail, of course, what's a Martian mouse without a tail makes logical sense?" Morgan shut the door and leaned against the wall.

After a few more minutes the bathroom door opened and he stood there clad in a loose fitting pair of gray wide leg sweat pants that tied in the front with a white cord but he carried the matching gray sweat jacket that zipped up the front, "I couldn't get my arms in this thing, I need a little help, if you don't mind?"

Morgan tried to remain very nonchalant about how he was built, but it proved an almost impossible task since this guy had the chest, neck, and arms that put every man she had ever met to shame. She took the jacket from his hand and helped him slip his arms into it making it necessary to stand very close to him but she just smiled while lifting the long hair off his back so the jacket would go up on his massive shoulders.

"You really should comb your hair while it's wet, that way it won't tangle up on you," she suggested shyly.

"Yeah, I know, but getting my arms to reach back really hurts," he attempted to show her.

"Well, I can do it for you if you'd like. Go sit on the couch and I'll get the comb and brush. I can braid it if you want."

"I don't know what that is, but I'm game," he smiled as he sat on the soft comfortable couch and let his body relax. Soon Morgan returned with a basket filled with all sort of hair paraphernalia. She climbed on the back of the couch placing her knees on either side of his shoulders. She was careful not to pull too hard since he was already in enough pain from his injuries.

"Umm, Simon, do you mind if I ask, what these red things are and how careful should I be?" 

"They are antenna and don't worry about them. Just do whatever braiding normally has you do. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she took a container of smooth white liquid from the basket and poured a sizable amount into the palm of her hand. She rubbed them together and began working the herb smelling liquid through his hair.

"Since we don't know my name, why do you keep calling me, Simon?" 

She had to giggle, " It's just you remind me of this cartoon character I loved as a kid and you are what I would imagine he would be all grown up. Would you like to see?"

"The cartoon, sure why not?"

Morgan hopped down off the couch and hurried to her room and dug out her Chipmunk Adventure tape and slid it into the VCR. She climbed back to her spot behind him and continued working the tangles from his long wet hair.

As the tape played he actually began laughing at the little tan furred, glass wearing character, in the long blue robe looking outfit. Something about him always being the reasonable one, the one with the plan to get them out of trouble, was so familiar. He could even vaguely remember persons that fit the personality of the other two little boys. The wild, ego driven, starter of most of the trouble and the sweet, chubby, compassionate, caring, little guy who would cry sadly if someone else got hurt. He could almost put faces to their older counter parts, but the memory just wouldn't come through.

Soon Morgan had him all combed out and had taken his hair and twisted into long ropes then twisting the ropes into one thick ponytail that hung down his back except for the two loose braids that hung on either side of his head and the thick bushy bangs were still falling below his brow almost hiding his left eye. 

She handed him a mirror and he smiled, "Not bad. So that's what braiding is? It's different, I'll say that."

"And you can keep it in for days before redoing it. How's the bod? Still achy?"

"Yeah, but it's getting better and I think Simon fits too."

"Good," she gently touched his shoulder before climbing down. "Okay Simon, "I'm going to make this couch into a decent bed and get you settled and then how about some food? A guy your size must eat a ton." She walked into her bedroom and returned with clean sheets and a light blue king size blanket.

He started to move out of her way, but she told him to stay put because she would make the bed around him, "To pay for school I work as a nurse's aid for three years. If I can't do anything else, I can make a bed with a body in it."  After she'd finished he let his head rest on the large pillows she had place behind him feeling like these moments of peace and relaxation were very rare.

"Now I'll go see what I can whip up, by the way, what do Martians eat, anyhow?"

Before he could think, automatically he said, "dogs and root beer." 

Morgan gave him a sickened look, "Dogs! You eat dogs? That's disgusting!  I can't do that!  I can't cook a dog! Besides I think that's illegal!" 

He looked at her, puzzled by her upset reaction then chuckled painfully, "Not the four legged kind, hot dogs, the things you put in a bun."

"Oh, well, those I have," she laughed and went to the kitchen.

Fixing him a sizable tray of bunned hot dogs, with every condiment she had in her kitchen and pouring a good amount of cranberry juice into a large glass, she brought it into him and placed the tray on the coffee table, kneeling next to it. After fluffing up his pillows so he can sit more upright she held a large cloth napkin just in front of his chin, "heads up."

He gave her a curious look but complied and she slipped the white cloth up around his neck and over his upper chest, "You have to stay in these things until I can get you something else to wear so we have to keep them clean," she reached over and put the tray on his lap and sat on the coffee table where it had been, "Sorry, no Root beer, but I can get some later."

As he ate she watched him curiously, "so anything pop into that furry head of yours, a name, a place, maybe even a face."

"Not yet," he spoke between bites as he practically inhaled the food.

"Well, then we have to find you somewhere to stay. I'm not comfortable with you staying here, so here's my plan. There's a very small apartment just above me and I know the landlord real well. He's wanted someone to live there, but he has to be very particular because of being confined to a wheel chair. While you were cleaning up, I took the liberty and gave him a call. I told him that you were a friend who was looking for something small and out if the way.  That you really needed your privacy because of a rare genetic skin and bone condition, and you weren't crazy about people seeing you. He said he more than understood and trusted my judgment, so now you have a new home. And don't worry about the cost, if you helped him around the place you won't have to pay any rent."

"I don't understand something…. Miss..Miss," he looked at her realizing she never told him her name.

"Oh excuse my bad manners. My name is Morgan, Morgan Blair," she smiled and reached out her hand in a friendly gesture.

With his free hand he took hold of it and shook it lightly, "well, Miss Blair, most people wouldn't be so quick to lend such a generous helping hand. I don't want to sound like I'm ungrateful, but do you always take such good care of strays?"

Once more those strange beautiful pink eyes were watching her so intently it made Morgan nervous and she stood to walk to the window. She aimlessly ran her finger in the dust that had accumulated on the sill,  "Just call me Morgan and no, but I couldn't help thinking, if I were you, how frightened I would be. So far from home and family, with no memory to link me to what I know, it must be horrible. Anyway it's hard to turn away such a cute stray," she turned and gave him a sweet smile.

He actually blushed and quickly picked up another hot dog, but before sticking it in his mouth, she could hear him shyly whisper, "Oh."

After eating Simon quickly fell back asleep and stayed that way for the rest of that day and completely through the night.

The next morning Morgan was up and out by the time the noise of someone moving around in the kitchen woke him. He reached around to retrieve the specks that were close by on the coffee table.

To his surprise a young man with straight black hair neatly pulled back into a long braid and a friendly bright smile appeared at the kitchen door. It had to be the guy Morgan had told him about seeing that he was sitting in one of the sleekest looking wheel chairs Simon had ever seen.

"Morning, sorry I was trying to fix some breakfast without waking you. Morgan told me you had gotten pretty banged up and needed your rest. She'll have my head if you tell her I disturbed you."

"Your secrets safe with me. Where did she get off to so early," Simon yawned swing his feet to the floor, making sure his tail was well hidden and trying to shake the last little bit of sleepiness from his mind.

"She has made you her new project. She said she wanted to get you some basic essential for your new place. Which means that every store in the mall will make a sizable profit by the time she's finished. 

"Man, I didn't want her to spend any money on me. She's already done more than I could ever repay."

"First of all if you value that furry pelt you won't say anything about repaying her, she's just like that. I worry that one-day she'll trust the wrong person and get herself in big trouble, but than that's why I'm here. Come on, you like pancakes I'm told I make the best in Chi town."  

Simon sat at the small table and watched the young man move around the kitchen like he was floating on a stream of air. It was obvious he had been in the kitchen before since he found where everything was kept with no difficulty, "Sit. A guy your size must eat at least twenty of these things." The young man place a healthy pile of the golden cakes in front of Simon and pushed the syrup and butter closer to his reach.

"Since Morgan said you're a very private kind of guy I guess I'll give you the 411 on me, if you feel like listening."

Simon smiled as he began consuming the wonderful smelling breakfast set before him, "Sure I'm a good listener."

"The name is Shimar Muyo and the condensed version is I was born with no legs and a rare muscle condition. My parents were pretty well off and took great care of me. They won't let me feel sorry for myself and encouraged me to do as much as I could. Since I couldn't do a lot of physical stuff I used my time to exercise the only muscle that wasn't affected, my mind. I seem to have a gift for computers and machines so I spend most of my time trying to improve the lives of the physically impaired."

"Your parents must be real proud of you," 

"They were, before they died about 4 years ago," he added quickly still feeling the hurt of their deaths.

"Oh, sorry," Simon said with a strange of connection to the feel of lost family.

"Thanks, they left me pretty well set financially and I bought this place. It's big enough for my mad scientist experiments without nosy neighbors getting in my business. Morgan and I hooked up at art show about a month after she moved backed from Jersey. She took care of the gardening and ran errands for me. I was pretty lonely before she came to live here," a soft affection glowed covered his light tan face.

"So you guys an item?" Simon looked up over the glasses in a familiar gesture.

"Nah, she's kind of seeing some, snobby, high class, business type.  I don't have time for all that hearts and flowers junk," he waved his hand moving back to the stove to restock Simon's supply of pancakes.

"My, my and they say women gossip," Morgan teased as she walked into the apartment her arms filled to capacity with bags.

To be continued….


	3. Never Never Land Part 3

Never Land 

Part 3

After breakfast Simon retrieved the heavier packages from Morgan's truck, temporarily depositing them in her living room. She would sort through them after they went up to see the apartment Simon would be calling home. They walked out of the back door into a beautifully kept garden, enclosed by a high 12 ft brick wall. On the back of their building was a metal elevator that stopped at each floor, opening to extra large, ultra modern, fire escapes. Shimar had them designed so he could move from floor to floor with no problems and go out into the garden when he wanted to.

The entire building was formed in an odd h-shape. One side was where Morgan lived on the very bottom, now Simon above her, and another unoccupied apartment above him. There was a short hallway that attached Shimar's side of the building. The floor level with Simon's apartment contained his actual living space and the other floors housed a sizable factory and laboratory where he conducted experiments and tested all the prototypes. His apartment had been specially designed to make his movements smooth and unobstructed. He didn't like much furniture since much of his time was spend in the wheelchair, but he had a few oversized large pillows to oblige the few guests he would allow to visit. The most impressive fixture was his extensive computer system. Anything that was new and innovative he had and a few things that were added from his own imagination. 

"Wow bro, this is impressive. Anything you can't do with all this stuff?" 

"Nope, if I wasn't such an honest individual, I could print out my own money," Shimar joked.

They walked over to Simon's apartment, which was small but enough room to accommodate one person. Shimar had supplied most of the furnishings, a small love seat, some end tables, a nice kitchen set, a few lamps and other necessities, all done in a interesting blend of Martha Stewart and Deep Space Nine.

Simon was very pleased, "So what is it that you need me to do to earn my keep?"

"Since our little, Mory, has decided to desert me and enter into the world of the struggling young executive, if you'd help with the heavier gardening, moving things around in the lab and general muscle man stuff, it would make my life a lot easier."

"No problem, you say it and I'll get it done." 

"Well until, Mr. Muyo can figure out something specific, would you help me go through the things I bought?  There might be something you don't like, that I'll need to take back."

"Oh man, watch out for that tone, Simon. When they start giving you that nesting voice, you'd better watch out. They are staking out territory."

"Shimar! I can't believe you said that. Ignore him Simon. The boy has no manners and is delusional at times," she stuck her tongue at him and grabbed the blushing Martian by the arm, towing him out.

                                                                            ****

Life went on fairly normal with Morgan spending her days at work and her night playing and talking with the guys. Simon became invaluable to Shimar and a fast strong friendship formed between the two men. The young man didn't ask why Simon's condition included the tail he tried unsuccessfully to keep concealed, but he was beginning to form his own opinion to Simon's origin. 

One day while Shimar was taking some relax time, Simon came up to his apartment and watched him play an odd game on the computer. He and another player, each having a number of interesting pieces, were moving them around a virtual, black and white, checkered, playing board. After watching for a couple of minutes Simon began guessing what Shimar's opponent was going to do. Not only that, but he could tell Shimar how to avoid having his pieces taken.

"I didn't know you were a chess master, Fur head." 

"Is that what this is called? I don't know about being a master, but this isn't very hard to figure out."

Suddenly an idea flashed into Shimar's always-active imagination, "You know you can make a nice bit of cash winning the prizes in these Chess tournaments."

"Oh really? It might be worth giving a look-see. What do you have to do?" Simon smiled curiously. 

"Just leave it to me," Shimar, with a few skilled clicks of the mouse, set up a personal account for Simon. Then logged him on to the secured tournament site, moved back and let Simon go to work. In one afternoon he had accumulated a sizable amount of winnings.

"You'd better give it a break or they'll disconnect you. They will tell you it's technical problems, but they don't want to pay out the entire bank. But, if you visit about once a week, I think you can get a pretty nice income coming in."

"Thanks Wheels. You never know when a stable paycheck will be necessary," Simon gave him a sly smile and went back down stairs to finish his work in the lab.

When Morgan got home that night she opened the door and found a large bouquet of yellow roses waiting for her on the kitchen table. She was delighted as she opened the small envelope and read the card; _Thank you, doesn't even come close to what I want to say, but I hope these will give you a clue. Simon._

She blushed, feeling the warm affection beginning to develop for the exotically handsome alien. "_Stop Morgan, don't let your heart lead you into something you know is so far beyond possible," _she warned herself. _"But have you ever met any one like him, those incredible eyes, that sweet sad smile and that voice, every time he speaks my legs turn to butter,"_

"Do you like 'em?" Shimar's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Of course I like him, why not, he's a nice guy. There is nothing wrong with liking such a nice polite guy. We are just good friends. You can't have too many friends."

"Umm, Mory, I was talking about the roses." 

"Oh," she could feel her blush getting darker.

                                                                             ******

Morgan stood in the garden, giving it a good drenching. Simon watched her from his back window, smiling at how sweet she looked in her oversized bib jeans, faded gray cotton work shirt and bare-feet. He was so involved that he didn't hear Shimar roll up behind him, "Pretty cute, huh?"

Simon didn't stop watching her, simply nodded, "Yeah, she is that."

"So, when ya gonna tell her how you feel?"

Simon turned away and hung his head, "Probably never. She's still seein' that Jamul guy.  In fact they have another date tonight. She wouldn't want anybody with, let's say, my particular kind of charm.

"What, cause you're a little hairy? You're wrong my friend; she's got it bad for you. You think I'm kidding. Come on, I've got something to show you." Shimar moved his chair smoothly from Simon's apartment to his own. He easily maneuvered over to his computer terminal and reached down, picking up a few sketches Morgan had left, "Check this out." 

He handed him the sketches and the tan Martian was shocked at what he saw. Morgan had drawn him while he was sleeping, when he had been working in the garden, but the picture that most touched his heart was the portrait of his face. Never had he seen anything done with such love and affection. She had captured every emotion like she could see directly into his soul.

"But if she feels like this, why is she going out with Mr. Suave and Sophisticated."

"Who knows, maybe she just wants to be sure, but I'm telling you the girl is crazy about you. Besides that guy is a real pig, have you ever seen how he looks at her, like she's a piece of meat?"

"Yeah, I've seen him, but I haven't any right to interfere. I will be keeping my eye on him and if he even tries to put a finger on her, he's history." 

                                                                           ******

It was well past midnight when Jamul and Morgan finally pulled up in front of the apartment building. They had a nice dinner, in one of the finer restaurants in the downtown area and enjoyed a little dancing as well. The tall, small built, but muscular, young man got out and gallantly opened her door extending a hand to help Morgan out of his expensive black sports car and walked her down to the door of her apartment. She pulled out her key and put it into the lock then politely turned to say good night.

Simon couldn't rest until she was home safe. He watched from the small open window that faced the street trying hard to block it out their conversation. He didn't want to be nosey, but he wasn't about to trust Jamul.

"So do I at least get a little kiss good night?" Jamul smiled putting one arm over her head and holding her chin in a playful fashion.

"Jamul, I had a really nice time tonight and you are a very nice person, but I don't think we should see each other again."

"What?" he jerked back shocked that any woman could possibly be dumping him?

"I have to be honest with you, I found that I have feeling for someone else," she said looking at him timidly. 

"Please Morgan, don't tell me that you've fallen for that crippled geek?"

Morgan gave him a furious glare, "excuse me, I know you didn't call just call, Mar, that. He's more of a man then you'll ever be."

"Okay, okay, I didn't mean anything by it," he held up his hands apologetically.

She sighed and gave him a forgiving smile, "It's not Shimar anyway, it's a guy you could say, I happen to run into. Besides, with all your charm and good looks, I'm sure you'll find some one else with no problems," she compassionately touched his face.

"Well that's how it goes some times, can I still have that kiss, a little something to say goodbye," 

One small peck wouldn't kill her and she was grateful for a pleasant evening and nice times they'd spent together. She tilted her head making her lips more accessible to him and he took full advantage of her willingness to please. After a few seconds the kiss become very aggressive and his hands began to roam places she was not willing for them to be. Disgusted, she pushed him away, **"I think you'd better go,"** she looked fiercely at him wiping her mouth. 

"Oh, you think you can just dismiss me after all the money I've spent on you? Well, you owe me and it's time I cashed in on my investment," he moved in closer backing Morgan against the wall trapping her between his arms.

**"Get away from me, you filthy animal,"** Morgan yelled frighten, not about to let him do anything she began to struggle frantically. Suddenly a dark figure swooped down and grabbed the lecherous attacker by the jacket of his expensive silk suit and slammed him against the opposite wall knocking the breath out of him. Once his head stopped spinning, Jamul realized the imposing figure had him dangling in mid air.

**"I think the lady said, she wanted you to leave?"** An ominous voice growled from the massive form whose face was hidden in the shadows.

"Sure man, sure. Whatever the lady wants, I'm gone, just let me down and I'm gone," Jamul whimpered in a pleading voice.

"And I think it would be a good idea that you apologize for frightening her and make it your life's goal to stay as far way from her as possible."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry Morgan and I won't be bothering you again. I promise, I'll never come near you again."

**_"Wise move, bro,"_** Simon tossed the terrified man over on to the stairs and he crawled up until he reached the sidewalk. He scrambled to his feet and ran to his car jumping in through the open window forgetting to use the door and screeched off down the street.

Simon turned to Morgan who was still shaking and holding her torn jacket tightly around her shoulders. He wanted to pull her close and give her some comfort but instead he reached over and unlocked the door and opened it. Reaching in he turned on the light and stepped away letting her walk past him. She was too embarrassed to look at him and went directly into her bedroom and closed the door.

He didn't leave, but went back to the door to make sure it was locked. Sitting on the couch he stayed there until silence came from Morgan's bedroom. He very quietly opened her door and peeked in to see if she had fallen to sleep. Satisfied he gently closed the door, turned off the living room lights, made sure her back door was well secured, and went to his place. 

                                                                           *****

When she finally got home from work the next day it was pretty late because the sun was almost down. She sat for a few moments smiling at the packages lying next to her and then picking them up, she went inside.

Morgan sat the parcels on the kitchen counter before going to her bedroom to put on a more comfortable outfit.  She stood looking at her closet, debating before pulling out a long silk royal blue and white caftan.  She took the long, soft, flowing robe, laid it on the bed and went to the dresser to pull out four yards of matching material. After changing, she wrapped the material attractively around her head. Before leaving, she looked in the mirror and was more than pleased by her appearance. 

Going to the kitchen she unwrapped a small bouquet of daisies and put them in a nice clear glass vase. She took out her special dishes with the multi-colored African print, the dark blue linen napkins and a number of brightly colored serving bowls and utensils. Opening the white cardboard containers, that held the food, she poured the items into the different sized serving bowls. Precariously she grabbed the whole lot and went to the living room and arranged everything attractively on the coffee table, adding the last finishing touch of two large red candles that she lit and sat on either end.

She took a deep breath and went to the back door to call Simon but discovered he was already out on the patio cleaning his bike. She timidly walked over to talk to him.

"Hi ya," she said almost too soft to be heard.

 He turned and cautiously smiled at her, "Hey, I was worried about you, are you okay?" 

"I'm okay, thanks," she ran a finger gently along the side of the black and silver exterior of the shinning clean bike and the machine flashed a friendly signal in its headlight. Morgan still couldn't get use to getting a response from something that should not have any feelings, but strangely she began to form as strong of an attachment to the machine, as she had to its owner. 

"I wanted to do something to … well...to…say…I thought you might like something other then hot dogs, so I got us a special dinner, if you don't have any other plans."

"Nah, my calendar is pretty empty," he joked.

"Good, it's ready and I'll be waiting inside, okay"?

"Okay, just give me a couple of seconds to put my bike away."

When Simon came in he stopped at he door seeing her sitting on the floor waiting for him, "Wow, everything looks really nice Morgan, can I wash my hands first?"

"You know where the bath room is," she nodded placing her chin in her hands, showing she'd be waiting when he came back.  

He walked in and started running water in the hand bowl and looked up at his reflection in the medicine cabinet mirror, _"everything looks nice, Morgan? How lame can you be? She looked breath taking. Why didn't you tell her that she was the light that makes you want to get up in the morning, that her eyes are the reason why your heart beats, that you want to hold her in your arms and make all the world's hurts disappear, but all you could come up with was, everything looks nice, Morgan," _he sighed frustrated, wiped his hands and walked back into the living room taking a seat on the opposite side of the coffee table.

"What this called?" he smiled trying to relieve the nervousness trapped in his stomach.

"Soul-food, because when you eat it, you're satisfied right down to your inner soul," she place the plate before him and pointed to each of the different foods, "this is spare ribs, potato salad, collard greens, candied sweet potatoes, beans and rice and corn bread."

He looked at the interesting faire and picked up his fork and began poking at the thing called, spare ribs.

 Morgan giggled, "no, that's finger food, you eat it like this," she reached over and picked up the juicy, sauce covered, piece of meat and held it to his mouth. He looked deep into her eyes and took a slow bite. She watched him and was again captured by his mesmerizing gaze. Before they knew what happened he leaned forward and she lean over and they became locked in a kiss that sent fireworks soaring around the room. She'd been kissed before, but this was something that defied explanation. 

They slowly parted and Morgan sat back on her heels and Simon sat back leaning against the couch. She began to cry softly and he crawled around the table sitting close to her. 

"I'm sorry Morgan I shouldn't have, not after what happened last night," he watched her but wouldn't touch her.

She looked over at him and smiled through her tears, "It's not that, I'm just so grateful for what you did. If you hadn't been here I don't want to think of what might have happened. I just wanted to say, thank you." 

"Hey, every lady needs to be rescued from time to time. That jerk just didn't appreciate how much of a lady you are," he cautiously put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you always know what to say, at the right time?" she turned toward him and tenderly reached up to brush his hair away from his eyes.

"Probably not, just when properly motivated," he slipped his finger under her chin and gently moved her head closer to him. She didn't resist but let him guide her close enough for their lips to meet again. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her close as the feelings of warm affection, trust and fulfillment past between them.

Parting again she laid her head on his shoulder and he cuddled her in his arms, " Oh Simon, this isn't going to work, you know that, don't you?"

"No, I don' t know any such thing. I get the feeling that my life hasn't been all that great until now. That I've been running around trying to make it mean something. Buried in my vague memories, I feel emptiness, despair and a loneliness that I don't want to feel again."

"But what kind of life could we have? I remember a saying from this movie where a man from one race loved a woman of another. His mother was trying to reason with him and she said, "a fish and a bird could fall in love, but where would they build their nest? Where would our nest be, Simon?"

"Do you love me, Morgan?" he whispered into the soft folds of the material wrapped around her head. 

She looked up at him, " I tried so hard not to, but heaven knows I love you more than I could ever tell you."

"Then even if I have to leave the water and learn to fly I'm going to return that love,"

                                                                           *****

_Last Chance Garage_

 I know Carbine; we are really getting worried too. I expect this kind of thing from Vinnie, but Throttle is always so responsible."

"It's my fault, if only I hadn't started with him," guilt riddled Carbine's voice as it came from the interstellar video communications system Charley kept well hidden in the small store room situated in the back of the garage.

"Well let's find him and then you two can straighten that out. Love makes you act kind of dingy at times," Charley said compassionately. 

Throttle was the love of the young general's life and most of how she reacted was out of the fear of losing him again. First thinking he was dead then, because of the Plutarkian boss, Brie, thinking he had turned traitor, made her insecure and overly protective to the point of some times pushing him too hard to return to Mars. She would always feel terrible after one of their arguments and of course making up was pure heaven, but that didn't excuse that fact that she would put more pressure on his already stressed situation.

Charley heard the alarm telling her some one had pulled into the garage.  "Look Carbine, I'll keep you posted. I promise as soon as we find out anything I'll let you know. Somebody just drove in so I gotta go. Try hard not to worry, okay?"

All right, you know if I could get there, I'd be on the next ship out, but it's just not possible with what's going on here. Please call if you hear anything, anything at all."

" I promise," Charley ended the transition and walked out to see who'd come in and was wonderfully surprise, "Hey stranger what's got you in this park of town," Charley cheerfully greeted."

"Hey Chucky, I thought I'd try slumming for the day. I can't believe you are still here and you still have this place going," the young woman climbed out of her vehicle and walked over to exchange a warm hug with Charley.

"Don't call me that and every one can't be the next up and coming CEO of Webtech Inc. Some of us poor slobs have to actually work for a living." Charley teased returning the hug with just as much warmth.

"It's good to see you, girl, it's been too long," The young woman smiled.

"Way too long, Come on up stairs and I'll get you something cold to drink and you can tell me what brings you way down here?" Charley pointed up to the living room and went to get two cans of root beer out of the frig and followed her up. 

"Sit, kick off those expensive designer heels and get comfortable for a minute," Charley plopped into her favorite chair and the young woman took a seat on the couch. 

"Morgan, it's really good to see you," Charley smiled handing her the cold soda.

Morgan looked at it strangely and thought out loud, "he likes this stuff a lot."

"He? You came all the way over here to tell me about some guy. Best reason in the world so tell me about this, he." Charley sat back and popped the tab on her drink.

"No, I didn't come to talk about any one special, it's just this guy I just met who drinks this stuff by the case. It's his bike I came to ask you about? We had, you could say, a chance meeting a number of nights ago. I almost killed the poor guy when he rode in front of my truck. The bike really needs a professional to look at it and I know you are the very best there is."

"I can't look at it today, I have some personal business I have to take care of, but maybe in a couple of days," Morgan could see Charley's expression change to deep worry.

"Sure a couple of days would be fine. I hope it nothing real serious," Morgan asked seeing her friend's expression change so drastically.

"Well, a good friend of mine turned up MIA and it's got me kind of worried." 

"I'm sorry, if you'd rather I can take it somewhere else?"

"No, a couple of days will be find, he'll probably turn up by then I'm just over reacting. I'll call and tell you a good time for him to bring it in."

"That's prefect, because the owner got a little banged up and is still recouping, so he won't be riding anywhere for a while"

"Oh?!" Charley raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing. He's just a really nice guy that needed a little help. I'm being a good neighbor," Morgan tried to sound convincing as she took a sip of soda.

"Okay, Miss good neighbor, this nice guy wouldn't just happen to be really cute by any chance?"

"Well, yeah sort of, but that has nothing to do with it. I would have helped even if, he didn't have a body that won't quit on a hard day and a voice that would melt the polar ice caps and one of the sweetest guys I have ever met and…okay, okay, so I am crazy, out of mind, wild about him." Morgan finally confessed. 

"So you like him just a little, do ya? What about Jamul, I thought you two were doing some serious dating?"

"He out classes Jamul by miles, besides Mr. Langer is now nursing a few well deserved bruises. He decided that since he'd been putting out the cash, that I should repay his kindness with a roll in the hay, whether I wanted to or not. But my night in shinning armor came to my rescue. I didn't think there were any fairy tales left to believe in, but now I'm sure there is. Charley, he is almost too good to be true, he's funny and kind and warm and gentle and as close to prefect as any man I've ever known. 

"OOOO, girlfriend, you have got it bad. So what's Mr. Prefect's name?" Charley chuckled.

" Simon," Morgan sighed whimsically.

"Get out, like the chipmunk? What kind of biker is named, Simon?"

"My kind, but I do have to tell you something about him you might find a little hard to believe." Morgan hesitated trying to find the words to properly explain so Charley won't think she'd lost her mind.

"Lately there isn't too much I find hard to believe, what's wrong with him, does he have a tail or something?" Charley teased jokingly.   
  


 "Well to tell you the truth…" Morgan was interrupted by the sounds of motorcycle engines coming into the garage and Charley jumped up.

"Oh Morgan I'm sorry I forgot about this, umm…I really have to get to work, these guys are the impatient type. Why don't I call you and we can set up an exact day for you to bring the bike in and maybe we can meet one night this week and you can finish telling me about your dream man." Charley was practically dragging Morgan down the stairs and to her truck.

"Okay, how about tonight?" Morgan looked over at the two cyclist that where parked waiting for Charley's attention. "You know, Chucky, you're the one who needs to slow down," she smiled as climbed into her front seat and started to leave, "and you better be glad I have to pick up Simon before I go to work or I might be insulted that you so obviously are tying to get rid of me. 

"Stop calling me, Chucky, and tonight will be fine, now get out of here." 

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Morgan smiled and shook her head looking one more time at the bikers before pulling out of the garage and driving off.

To be continued…


	4. Never Never land Finale

Never never land

The conclusion

Modo and Vinnie waited until the truck was well out of sight. 

"Who was the fine babe, Charley girl," Vinnie asked his eyes always ready to appreciate a pretty girl.

"Nobody that would be interested in you. She's got a man," Charley shook her head amazed that even with Throttle missing, Vinnie could still think about trying to pick up a woman.

"Ignore him, Charley Ma'am, we looked everywhere, anywhere we thought he might go and nothin'. "

"Do you think somehow Limburger might have caught him? His mind wasn't really clear when he left. He and Carbine had just had an argument and he was pretty stressed out."

"Nah, if Lard Butt had him, you better believe he would have let us know. Even if he killed him, he would make sure we knew about it."

They really didn't want to admit that something serious might have happened to their friend, but reality hit with Vinnie's words. 

"I hate to agree, but he's right. We really need to get Stoker and Carbine down here but they are stuck with a situation back on Mars. I just finished talking to her," Charley tried hard not to panic and keep her emotions intact.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Vinnie sullenly asked.

"Maybe we should pay Limburger a visit just to be sure. We can sneak up and mic him.  That way we can find out anything useful without Limburger knowing anything is wrong. That's all we would need, to have fish lips to know that one of us is out there alone. You wanna come along Charley Ma'am?"

"Just try and stop me," Charley got her helmet and mounted Vinnie's bike. "Vincent, don't even part your lips about it being too dangerous. Throttle means just as much to me as he does to you guys, so button up your trap and lets ride."

 Vinnie knew when she spoke in that tone, all he had better do was follow orders. He looked at Modo and the big mouse shrugged, put on his helmet and left out of the garage with Vinnie and Charley following.

Getting to the tall yellow tower, they scaled the building across the street and shot a small microphone, which stuck to Limburger's office window. They could hear the fat, smelly Plutarkian complaining as usual, "Oh why is my life such a living torment. I don't ask for much, just a city or two. It's not like they can't build another. Those wretched Martian marmosets! Why can't I just dispose of them like the rest of their disgusting race? A vacation, that's what's in order.  I'll take a short hiatus to the mud pits of Zeldira VII and when I come back I'll have a real plan to rid me of those three pains in my posterior."

"Well, that makes it official he doesn't have him. So where do we look now?" the worry was so strong on the gray Martian's face and in his voice.

Vinnie leaned his chin down on the handlebars and watched over the edge of the building. He hadn't anything constructive to add, so he just looked frustrated out into space.

"Hey Charley Girl, isn't that your cute friend's truck down there?"

Charley looked in the direction he was pointing and sure enough, a truck identical to Morgan's was parked out in front of the office building next to Limburger tower, "I was half kidding about the CEO thing, but I guess she actually got an office job down here. I bet that's her dream man sitting on the other side. Modo let me borrow you helmet for a sec."

"Sure Charley, you think she knows somethin'?" Modo asked as he handed his helmet over to her.

"Oh no, I'm just being nosey," Charley focused the helmet so it would bring Morgan's drivers side window closer. She saw the young woman get out and someone slide over under the steering wheel. Charley couldn't make out his face since Morgan was kissing him good-bye like she was going off to war, but something was oddly familiar about the color of the one braid that hung on the man's shoulder. It was blond, not that Morgan was ever one for letting race stop her from dating someone she cared for, but it was the shade of blond that really caught Charley's attention. Not many people had that golden tan color hair; in fact she had never seen anyone on Earth with such a color. She tried to get the man's face into focus but he immediately pulled his head in and closed her dark tinted windows before leaving.

"Did you see what you wanted to, Charley?" Modo asked, taking his helmet back.

"I'm not sure. Let's get back to the garage," she mumbled something else as she got back on Vinnie's bike, but they ignored her and headed back to the Last Chance.

The guys left her there and went back home to check, just in case Throttle showed up at the scoreboard. Charley paced for a couple of minutes then decided to wait until Morgan called to play her hunch. As wild as that hunch might be she couldn't get the feeling out of her stomach that she knew the man in the truck.

The day passed and Charley found enough work around the garage to keep her busy. Modo and Vinnie spoke to Stoker and he decided to take a chance and attempt to maneuver past the atmospheric upheaval that would make coming to Earth a real challenge. The fact that Carbine was going to come with or without him helped a great deal in his decision. With the Stalker's ship now having warp drive, the journey, providing a meteor didn't blow them out of the sky at take off, would take less then a day. 

Every one would meet at the garage in the morning but Charley had to talk with Morgan before everyone arrived. Looking at her watch she impatiently tapped her finger on the crystal while watching the phone. It finally rang and Charley all but pounced on it.

She took a long breath, trying to remove the anxiousness from her voice, "Hey girl! Nah, I'm just hanging around finishing up a few things….drinks at Neo's sounds like a great idea…will Simon be joining us? I really can't wait to meet him…oh, you want to talk before I meet him? Okay… I'll meet you there in 20 minutes? Great, see you there," Charley ran upstairs and grabbed a fast shower. Then snatched a pair of black jeans and a matching tee shirt from the closet and slipped on her black riding boots, black jacket and ran a quick brush through her hair. As she was on her way out the door, Modo and Vinnie came in just enough time to hear her yell for them to wait there until she got back. She tossed on her helmet and flew out of the garage on her bike. 

Morgan was already seated at a small out of the way table when Charley came in to the dimly lit club, "Hey Charlene," Morgan smiled nervously.

"Charlene, this must be serious," Charley joked, trying not to sound as uneasy as she felt, and took a seat next to her equally anxious high-school friend.

"What's the matter Mory? You weren't this nervous when we made a fool of Van Ham at the prom and that could have cost us our diplomas."

"This is a lot more serious then getting some jerk back for standing us both up at the prom. Charley, what I have to tell you is going to sound a little crazy, but I promise that what I'm going to say is the absolute truth, but you have to give me your solemn promise never to tell anyone."

The waiter brought two apple Martinis Morgan had ordered earlier, and set them down on the table as Morgan put forty dollars down on his tray and told him to keep the change. She picked up the drink and took a long sip before continuing, "Remember when we talked this morning and you asked if Simon had a tail? Well not only does he have a tail, but he is covered with gold fur and has red antenna and kind of looks like a very large mouse."

Charley picked up her drink and downed it in one gulp. 

"I knew it! You think I'm insane, don't you?" Morgan was ready to walk out, sorry that she had said anything, but Charley grabbed her arm before she could stand up.

"No, I believe you. Honest, I really believe you, but it's really important that I meet him. I promise there is a reason and I'll tell you but after I meet him. You've trusted me this far. Trust me just a little further. Please, it's so important."

"Okay, but I have to call and see if it's okay with him. I told him I was telling you but I don't know how he will feel about meeting anyone."

"Sounds fair enough." 

Morgan pulled out her cell phone and called her apartment, knowing that Simon was waiting for her there." Hi Sweetie, I told her and she wants to meet you…yes, I would trust her with my life and you know I wouldn't put you in any danger…okay, we'll be there in a few minutes."

 Morgan hung up and smiled at Charley, "Lets go."

They drove to Morgan's apartment and, getting to the door, her hand shook as she turned the key to enter. The room was softly lit and Charley could see Simon sitting on the couch waiting for them. Morgan walked over to him and he stood, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. She smiled and wrapped her arm around him, "Simon, I want you to meet my one of my dearest, closest friends, Charlene Davidson."

Charley stood in total shock, but after a second, smiled and held out her hand. It's nice to meet you, Simon."

There was no recognition in his eyes at all. He treated her like he'd never laid eyes on her before. To be honest, if it weren't for the glasses and his coloring, she might not have recognized this person as the wild leader of the Martian trio she'd come to love dearer then brothers. 

He was calmer than she'd ever seen him and he looked totally different in the large loose fitting blue sweater and light brown khaki pants. His hair was braided in long golden robes and he even had two diamond studs where his old earrings use to be. His arm wrapped lovingly around Morgan's waist and he held her close in a secure, protective, embrace. 

"I don't meet many of Morgan's friends for obvious reasons.  I'm glad she trusts you so much. If she does then I do too." He reached out to take Charley's hand and shook it warmly.

"You will never have to worry. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Morgan. She is like family. Morgan, I really have to go. I have a ton of work to do in the morning."

Oh okay. I'll just walk Charley to her bike," Morgan hugged him briefly and walked Charley out. Before leaving the saddened young mechanic turned back and looked at him. "It was really nice to meet you, Simon.  I hope you guys will be real happy."

He nodded but gave her a strange almost frightening look, "Morgan, you will be right back?"

"Yes, I'm just going to her bike. Put on something soft and romantic while you are waiting." She winked before closing the door.

Charley walked silently up the stairs. Even the music he'd chosen was different. Not loud Heavy Metal, but soft soothing jazz. She didn't know what to feel.

"Are you going to tell me what was so important that you just had to meet him?" Morgan looked at her waiting for an answer.

"After your accident, he did remember anything about his past… did he?" Charley fidgeted with her helmet.

"Yes… how did you know that?"

"I'm a great guesser. Look Morgan, I can't tell you why I had to see him, but I promise I will soon, you just have to trust me a little longer.  Can you do that?"

"You have never given me a reason not to. Okay I'll wait, but…"

"No questions. Just trust me"

"Okay, no questions."

" I'll call you tomorrow. You guys have a nice night." Charley hugged Morgan very tightly.

"Charley?"

"No questions.  I'll see you soon," Charley put on her helmet and left.

Morgan watched her until she was out of sight then went back into her apartment.  Simon had taken all the pillows and set them in a nice pile on the floor. He lit the red candles and held his arm out for Morgan to join him. She smiled and cuddled very close to him.

"What the matter, baby?" he whispered, as he played with the small soft twist of black hair that filled her head.

"I don't know, but I'm scared," she picked up one of his long braids and softly brushed it against her cheek.

"Don't be.  I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt you," he pledged, enfolding her in his arms.

                                                                          ******

Charley didn't know whether to cry from relief or cry from the sadness she was about to inflict on two people who were obviously very much in love. But Carbine love him too and Vinnie, Modo, Earth and Mars need him just a badly as she did. She went back to Neo's and ordered an extra, extra, dry Martini, but this one she drank very slowly. She needed time to think, time to weight everything and maybe there was some way, no one would get hurt, but she knew that was going to be impossible.

By the time she got back to the garage it was well passed one in the morning. Pulling in she saw that the guys had not left and walked up the stairs to see Vinnie snoring on her living room couch. She sighed going back down the stairs and entered the kitchen where Modo was still up waiting for her. He sat at the table surprisingly drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey Charley, can I fix you one," he started to stand.

Charley put a hand on his shoulder and patted it gently before sitting opposite from him, "No thanks, but can I ask you something, Modo?"

"Sure I don't know if I have the answer you're lookin' for, but fire away."

"Do you ever wish you could forget about Mars, Limburger, Plutark and just go off to some planet and enjoy the rest of your life?"

The gray giant put down his cup and looked at her, "yeah, more than I like to admit. Some times I get tired of the killing and the dying and the endlessness of it all. But I guess this hard Martian head just can't leave a fight unfinished. Okay Charley, you wouldn't ask something like that unless you knew somethin'."

"I need you to come with me," she said standing and walking to his bike sitting on the back. Modo didn't question, he grabbed his helmet and got on in front of her.

"Just ride, I'll tell you where."

After a few minute they were back at Morgan's apartment. Charley put a finger to her lips indicating they had to be quiet, but motioned the big Martian to follow her. She very softly walked over to the front window and peeked through the semi closed blinds to see if they were still in the living room. Then she motion for Modo to look also. She had to quickly put her hand over his mouth so that his surprised expression wouldn't let the couple know they were being watched.

Throttle/Simon and Morgan were quietly holding each other. She was lying in his arms asleep and he cradled her protectively keeping watch, to make sure she would sleep safely.

Charley kept her hand over his mouth until they got back to his bike. "Don't say anything until we get back home." 

But Charley that's Throttle why can't we just…"

"Please Modo, I don't want them to hear us. I'll explain when we get back to the garage. Let's go, please." The tortured look on Charley's face was something he couldn't argue with so he did as she asked.

They pulled up and Charley slowly removed herself from behind him and walked back into the kitchen and sat quietly at the table.

"Okay, Charley, what's going on?" Modo all but slammed his helmet down before sitting.

"He doesn't remember anything. I walked up to him and he acted like he didn't know me. He's been with Morgan practical since he left here. They had an accident and Throttle was hurt and lost his memory in the process. Morgan has been taking care of him ever since. He has a whole new life, one that doesn't include any of us."

"But we can't just leave him there. He has a life with us. What about Mars? What about Earth? What about everything he's fought his whole life to make better? Do you really think he would want us to leave him like that?"

"I don't know. For the first time since I've met him, he actually looked deeply happy and content. The man I saw holding Morgan had a good life and a bright future. I don't know if we have a right to snatch that away from him. Be honest Modo, if you had that kind of opportunity would you want to give it up?"

Charley saw the conflict immediately cover her friend's face, "I … I…," Modo slammed his flesh fist on the table and stood to walk away. 

She walked up behind him and gently touched his back, "Why don't we just wait until Stoker and Carbine get here. Giving them a little more time together won't be hurting anyone."

Modo turned and looked into her compassionate green eyes and smiled, "I guess it won't," he touched her chin and walked out of the kitchen, got on his bike and left.

Vinnie came down the stairs rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Hey, where's the big guy goin?"

"He just needed a little thinking room," Charley sighed walking past him and going to her room.

"Hey, Charley girl want some company?" Vinnie smiled giving her a little raise of his eyebrows.

She stuck her head back out of the door, " Sure Vinnie."

The shocked young Martian delightfully turned and started heading for her room.

"That's why I have a VCR," Charley rolled her eyes and slammed the door in his face.

Vinnie stood there blinking, then shrugged his shoulders and continued down the stairs to see what he could salvage out of the frig.

                                                                                  *****

Morgan smiled feeling the warmth that was surrounding her. When finally opening her eyes she realized Simon was gone and she was laying in the mass of pillows alone. He had covered her with a comforter and left her sleeping. She stretched and looking down realized she had slept in her clothes again.

"Hey, Mory," Shimar called coming in the back door. "You'd better get your tail in gear before you're late for work, again."

"Oh cheese, what time is it?" she scrambled up throwing him a wave and running into her bedroom, striping of clothing and practically diving into the shower. Shimar shook his head and started the hot water for her tea.

In record time she was out and dressed grabbing her traveling tea mug and tossing things around trying to locate her truck keys. 

"If you stop and take a breath you might find them," he dangled the keys obviously to get her attention.

"She grabbed them and kissed him on the forehead, "but like you said, that's what you're here for. Tell Simon I'll be a little late and I love him, chou'." 

                                                                              *****

At the Last Chance garage the mood was anything but pleasant. Charley hadn't slept and Modo wasn't saying much. Both sat at the kitchen table while Vinnie looked from one to the other completely baffled. He knew, no matter what he said, it was going to be the wrong thing so he just kept stuffing the breakfast Charley had fixed in his mouth.

Before long they heard the sound of regulation freedom fighter bikes coming down the street that soon pulled up into the garage. Modo and Charley exchanged anxious glances and went to greet them with Vinnie trailing behind still clueless to what was going on, but even he could tell it was serious and it had to do with their missing bro.

Even before anything was said Stoker could tell that the news wasn't good or simple, but then nothing in their lives had been for a long time, "So, what's going on?

Carbine looked at Charley's expression and her heart fell, "He's dead?" she dared to ask not able to hold the words in.

"No, no, actually he's in pretty good shape." Charley immediately stilled the frighten woman's fears.

"You know where he is, why doesn't any body tell me this stuff?" Vinnie fumed having been left out of the loop.

" Sorry Vinnie, but we just found out last night." Charley apologized knowing she really should have told him before now.

" So where is he?" Stoker asked impatiently.

"Well, Teach, its kind of complicated,"

" Complicated, how?" Carbine stood gripping her helmet.

" Look, we can't do this standing here, let go upstairs and sit and I'll explain everything," Charley suggested.

Everyone followed her to her living room and found a sit and Charley began explaining the situation. She wouldn't look at any one but keep her eyes glued to her fold hands and when she finished there was an uneasy silence.

"You mean he's fallen in love with this woman?" Carbine's voice was hurt and confused.

"Throttle didn't, but Simon did. To be honest they are, in a way, two different people," Charley tried to easy the pain showing on Carbine's face.

"Come on, Throttle's, Throttle. He might forget some stuff, but that wouldn't make him some body else." Vinnie snapped. 

"I'm not physiologist and I won't even try to understand how the Martian mind works, but I think all humanoid life forms functions the same on certain levels. I think if Throttle didn't want to remember, then the memory lose would be deeper."

Carbine jumped up and was towering over Charley pointing a finger in the startled Earth woman's face, **"You think Throttle wants to stay here and forget Mars, forget me?"**

Stoker grabbed Carbine pulling her back by both her arms, " What's the matter with you? She's not saying it's anything personal against you, she is just trying to help us understand what might have happened."

Carbine snatched her arms away and sat back down continuing to glare at Charley, but she didn't take any offense knowing that Carbine's reactions were more out of hurt than anything else.

"Getting all bent out of shape it's going to solve anything. We have to try and figure a way to get him back without doing any further damage to him or Charley's friend. After all, who knows what would have happened to him, if she wasn't the kind of person she is," Stoker said trying to keep everyone calm. "Since you seem to be the only one who know anything about this mind mumble jumble what do you think is the best way to bring back his memory, Charley girl?"

Charley looked at Carbine and lowered her eyes, "I have to talk with you alone, Stoker."

"Okay Charley girl, you bros go ride, while Charley and I talk," Stoker voice indicated this was not a request.

"Carbine looked at the two of them and not able to hold the tears back tighten her jaws and stormed down the stairs. Vinnie again merely shrugged and Modo gave Charley an encouraging smile touching her hand before leaving.

She waited until she heard the bikes and the sound of Carbines condemning voice, leave before she dare said what she was thinking.

"Okay Beautiful, what's on your mind?"

"Stoker, you know I love you guys and I would never do anything to hurt you. But you have to understand; Morgan is as much a sister to me as Vinnie and Modo are Throttle's bros. When we graduated high school my parents were killed in a motorcycle accident. Morgan's father wanted me to go back east with them but I wanted to try and keep this place going. He gave me the rest of the money I need to do that.  She really loves him and he loves her, I don't know if it's fair to come in between that."

"Oh, I understand where you are comin' from Charley girl, but you have to think past your heart on this one. I know that boy, have since he was a baby. If he stays where he is and Earth falls because he wasn't there to stop Limburger, he wouldn't ever forgive you or himself. It's not like we want to take what he has away, but sometimes the are no happily ever afters." he said kneeling in front of her, taking her hand.

"Yeah, I guess your right," she agreed sadly. "Well, from the little psychology I know, some times if the person sees someone they had a strong emotional connection with the memory might return on it's own. It would have to be a stronger one than he and I had, because I sure didn't jolt anything when he saw me."

"That shouldn't be too hard to arranged and I think Carbine will be more than willing to help. What are you going to tell Morgan?" he gently squeezed her hand.

"The truth."

                                                                               *****

 Simon lay on his bed staring at the ruby earring Shimar had purchased for him. Even though his immediate memory wasn't functioning, things about his people and his culture were still floating around in his mind. When you wanted to spend your life with some one, you gave them a symbol of your love and devotion. Then you try and find the courage to ask if they would go along with the idea. She said that she loved him, but that didn't mean she wanted to spend the rest of her life with a memory impaired, alien, from a planet millions of miles away.

But as far as he was concerned this was his planet now and some how he'd make a good life for them both. The money he was able to make from winning the Chess tournaments and Shimar's business genius had given him a sizable income. One that would allow him to take good care of himself and a mate and…. yes, children. What about, children? Could they even have any? Would that influence her decision? No, it wouldn't. They would find a way to give them a good life too, no matter what it took. He lay for a few more minutes enjoying the beautiful morning, but hoping the day would pass quickly

                                                                        *****

Charley waited on her bike out side of Morgan's job not having the foggiest notion of how to began telling her that her life was about to be shattered. Soon a few people started coming out and before long Morgan emerged all smiles. Seeing Charley she happily approached her, "Hey Chucky, I didn't know you knew where I worked, to what do I owe this honor?"

"Morgan, I need for you to come to the garage with me." Charley's expression put a horrible feeing in Morgan's heart.

"Why?"

"You wanted to know why I wanted to meet Simon? I'm going to show you."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" 

"Because it's better if I show you please, Mory, please."

"If it's that important than I'll come." Morgan got in her truck and followed Charley back to the Last Chance. Pulling up she saw more two helmet clad figures and additional bikes, along side the two she'd seen earlier.

Charley walked over to her truck and waited while she got out and walked her over to where the people stood, "Guys I want you to meet, Morgan. She's the person who's been taking care of Throttle."

Morgan looked at Charley puzzled, "Who's Throttle?"

"That's Simon's real name and these are his people, "Each took off their helmets as Charley introduced them, this is, Stoker, Modo, Vinnie, and Carbine."

Morgan stared at them especially Carbine, "His….no…NO!"

She ran to her truck and leaned against it burying her head in her arms. Charley walked up behind her and softly stoked her head, "I'm sorry Mory, but he has to go back to his real life. It's not fair to keep him away from it, they can help bring his memory back, help him be the person he truly is."

Morgan shook her head negatively refusing to be reasoned with. Then Carbine walked over looking apologetically at Charley and seeking her permission to speak. Charley understandingly touched the remorseful woman's shoulder and moved away from her crying friend. 

"Miss I don't know if I could do what we are asking you to do. But it's not just you or me that is involved in this. It's the salvation of his world, yours and millions of people. We need him so desperately. I know what is it so to love him, so I know what it would mean to lose him, but I'm begging that you to let us bring him back, please." Carbine looked at Charley and waited.

Morgan stood up and wiped her face taking a shaking breath before speaking, "I'll bring him back here tonight," she didn't say anything else. She slowly opened the door got in her truck and pulled off.

                                                              ****

Simon scrambled around his apartment like a nervous bridegroom on the first night of his honeymoon. 

"Yo, calm down, Fur head. What ever you do she'll love it." Shimar teased.

"Yeah I know but everything has got to be prefect. Hey Mar, I want to tell you something but it's kind of hard to explain."

"Okay which do you want to try and explain first, how you are going to marry Morgan? Or how are you going to Marry Morgan not being from this planet." 

Simon shouldn't have been shock considering some of the things this remarkable young man knew and could do, but still he was, "Where did we slip up?"

"Well, my fine furry compare, the first thing was those things on top of your head. I guess you two thought, I'd figure it was part of you so called genetic condition, please, a bit more credit ladies and gentleman. Now if my estimations are correct I would guess Mars, am I right?"

"Yeah, you got it, Morgan and I had a collision that knock my memory loose and she brought me here. I remember a few things vaguely and stuff pops in and out, but nothing to help find out how I got here or where I've been or how long.

"That explains the advanced AI on the bike and a lot of things that now makes sense, so what does happens when your memory comes back?"

Simon looked at him never really think of that being a possibility, "Won't change a thing, I'll love Morgan no matter what my life was before."

The sound of Morgan's truck pulling up stopped the conversation and Simon went to the window to call out, "Hey Gorgeous, come up for a second."

Morgan looked up at his enchanting smile and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. It wasn't fair we shouldn't they be happy, but so many things depended on taking him back. The female Martian's voiced echoed in her head,_ "the salvation of his world and yours, millions of people,"_

She wiped her face and strengthened her resolve not to make his leaving any harder than it had to be. But she would spend just a little more time with Simon and then take Throttle home.

Walking up to his apartment she met Shimar leaving with a Cheshire cat smile on his face but he lost it seeing the expression on Morgan's, "Hey Mory, you okay, what's wrong?" he took her hand.

She smiled at him sadly, "My world just ended, I'll talk to you about it later." He let go of her hand and let her continue into the apartment.

When she opened the door the small place was filled with flowers. Simon walked over and took her in his arms and then kissed with such love and tenderness that Morgan's heart ached. He could feel her tears and pulled back to look at her, "Morgan? Why the tears?" he held her chin gently trying to look into her eyes. She looked back and removed the sunglasses from his face. She loved to watch the pink crystal lights that dance in his eyes. Could she actual face the rest of her life with out seeing them?

"Simon,… we have to talk," she whispered in an unsure, shaking voice, taking him by the hand and guiding him to sit with her on the loveseat. 

"I wanted to talk to you too and since its taken me all day to work up the courage, let me go first," he reached over to the small end table and picked up a large manila envelope and handed it to her.

"What's this?" 

"Well, I think opening it would probably give you a clue," he smiled

She tore off the top and shook the contents on to her lap and a piece of white paper dropped out tied in a red ribbon with a small black box was dangling from the end. She opened the box first and gasped at the beautiful ruby stud earring twinkling in her hand. He reach up and gently took her old earring out, placing it in her hand. Then replaced it with the ruby. Morgan was so shocked she didn't stop him. He took her face in his hands; " Shimar told me, what your people call what I'm about to ask, marriage. My people call it bonding, whatever the term, I want you to spend the rest of eternity with me. Will you be my life Partner?"

"Oh Simon I…I," Morgan stood letting the paper fall to the floor. She held the small box to her mouth and walked over to the window. 

Simon's heart fell as he picked it up, "It okay Morgan it was a long shot. I sort of thought you might not see spending your life with some one like me as the ideal situation. But I still want you to have this. He unrolled the paper and walked over slipping it in her hand. Barely able to see through her tears she could hardly make out what it said.

"It's your gallery, I mean a place to have your gallery. Shimar helped with the legal stuff and…." his voice started to tremble.

She turned and threw her arms around him, " I love you so much, Simon, but we can't do this, not now."

Simon held her and desperately tried to understand," Why, if we love each other then, why can't we?"

"Because what we have isn't real, you aren't real." She said in a tear filled voice softly pushing him away and moving closer to the window taking a seat on the large cushioned ledge.

He sat next to her and took her face turning it toward him, "What are you talking about?"

"The guy I love, isn't who you really are? Charley knows the real you. She knows the whole you. What you are doing here and why? She knows the people who came here with you and the people who need you. All that, all of them, are a part of your real life, the life of some one named, Throttle, some one I don't know. Some one who's part of something so big I can't even try to begin to understand, but who I know needs to get back to that life. And that life doesn't include me," her hand reached up and lay gently on his, her eyes searching his to see if he understood what she had said.

Darlin' that doesn't matter, you think that if I get my past back, it will shut you out of my future? I love you and nothing is going to change that."

"Not even if that past includes a love you had before you met me, Carbine is part of your past and from what I can tell she was a strong important part. Just like, Modo, Vinnie, and Stoker."

The names made his mind jump and the familiar feeling attached to it hit him like a hammer to his chest. His heart started beating unbelievably fast and he could feel the sweat pour from his brow."

"Carbine…my …bros?" he grabbed his head. A face vaguely floated in his mind and then improved in clarity. Raven hair, smoky gray fur, dark eyes filled with hope and desperation pleading for him to return. The faces of the little boys from Morgan's tape soon morphed into full-grown faces of his life time friends. Things whirled around slamming into his mind faster than he could process. A horror filled scream escaped his lips as he relived the death of his parent, the torture of Karbunkle's lab, and countless men women and children slaughter at the hands of the scaly green enemy.

Morgan wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head on her shoulder, " Let them in, you have to let them all come back." 

"The children, why all the children. How could they murder all the children?" His voice riddled with hate, remorse and an unspeakable sorrow. Morgan held him tighter, she rocked him trying to keep from losing him to the darkness. It was worst then the Martian woman let her know. What was he seeing? What terrible things could cause any one to feel such intense emotional pain? Is this what he was protecting her world from? 

As much as his subconscious struggled to keep them suppressed, more and more memories fought their way into his conscious mind. Most of his past life and all of his life to the present, Charley, Vinnie, Modo, Stoker, and most of all Carbine, soon found their places in his mind. But no memory could replaced the love he still felt for the caring, selfless, woman holding him together, sharing in his tears. He raised his head and looked at her longingly, a heartrending smile crossed his face as he pulled her into a farewell kiss that broke their hearts.

                                                         *****

They pulled up next to the Last Chance Garage and Throttle was dressed in his familiar leathers and normal accompanying attire. He reached up and took one of the diamond studs from his ear and placed it in her hand, then reached in his pocket, took the golden hoop and replaced it in the vacant spot. He took the small golden stud that would normal be next to it and also place it in her hand.

"Keep them, just to remember our time and…well just keep them. And keep this too, it looks good next to that beautiful brown skin." His hand touched the ruby earring and softly glided down her wet cheek. His finger traced her lips and he leaned over to give her one last soft endearing kiss.

She smiled and he got out of the truck to unload his bike. He began to push it to the garage entrance but stopped to look back. Morgan nodded for him to keep going and didn't waited. Her truck pulled off just as the door opened and Carbine stood anxiously not sure of what to do, with his bros standing further inside just as unsure.

"Hey there, beautiful," he smiled and she ran to him throwing her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you handsome," she whispered lost in the rapture of feeling his arms around her again.

"You okay, Rookie," Stoker asked walking over to slap him on the shoulder.

"Yeah Stok, some stuffs still a little fuzzy, but I guess it will all come back in time."

Modo and Vinnie joined in welcoming him back and Charley smiled knowing she did the right thing, but worried about how Morgan was going to deal with her lose.

                                                       ****

Morgan walked into her dark apartment and stood at the door just looking around. It seemed so big and empty now. Soon she heard the soft humming of Shimar's chair coming in her back door.

"Your friend, Charley, called. She was real worried about you? What happened Morgan? Where's Simon?"

"He went home, I can't talk about it now, do you mind, Mar? I just need a little crying time and I promise I'll tell you every thing tomorrow." 

No, I don't mind. I just wanted you to knew I'm just a floor away with both shoulders available, no waiting. I'll talk with you tomorrow."

She walked over and hugged his neck and he returned it, "Try and get some rest, okay?" 

"Okay," she watched him leave and went into her bedroom. She dug into the back of her closet and pulled out an old box with, my toys, written on the top in black marker. She rummaged through her old playthings until she retrieved a small stuff fuzzy tan figure wearing a long blue rob and sporting black horn rimmed glasses. She walked back into the living room and picked up a well wore videotape and slipped it into the VCR. She kicked off her shoes and sat watching the TV screen holding the little figure close and letting her tears fall freely.

The End


End file.
